Caoba
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Su cabello color caoba, sus ojos color miel y aunque las lágrimas caen constantemente de ellos, aunque esté llorando por un pasado que no puede volver, por su hermanito a quien él le tiene envidia (pues una cara tan linda como la de ella le llora sin contenerse) La niña –que sólo es un año menor que él- es bonita. Sólo eso puede pensar, nunca decir. [Ayahina]
**Summary**

Su cabello color caoba, sus ojos color miel y aunque las lágrimas caen constantemente de ellos, aunque esté llorando por un pasado que no puede volver, por su hermanito a quien él le tiene envidia (pues una cara tan linda como la de ella le llora sin contenerse) La niña –que sólo es un año menor que él- es bonita. Sólo eso puede pensar, nunca decir. [Ayahina]

" _Uno de estos días encontrarás a la persona que haga que tu corazón lata a mil más uno"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es **bonita**.

Su cabello color caoba, sus ojos color miel y aunque las lágrimas caen constantemente de ellos, aunque esté llorando por un pasado que no puede volver, por su hermanito a quien él le tiene envidia (pues una cara tan linda como la de ella le llora sin contenerse). Por su hermana, Touka.

¿Hace cuánto que no tiene noticias de ella?

Ni idea. Y tampoco se atreve a preguntar.

La niña –que sólo es un año menor que él- es bonita. Sólo eso puede pensar, nunca decir.

Pero sus sollozos le molestan. Este mundo no es para débiles que dependen de los demás. Aquellos que no pueden afrontar el pasado.

 _(- Onee-chan, t-tengo mi-miedo…_

 _\- Descuida Ayato, no llores. Onee-chan te protegerá)_

Se le acerca con su malhumor de siempre. ¿Así es cómo quiere luchar, hipando y llorando por las personas que se fueron? Estúpido. Simplemente estúpido

\- Me molestas –comienza con desdén. Ella deja de llorar y lo mira a los ojos. Ojos fríos pero con un brillo característicos. Es él, ¿Quién más? Su rostro enojado es el mismo. Frunciendo la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos, soltando groserías pero no con intención de insultarla. Hebras de cabello morado azulino, muy extraño. Su actitud es ruda y arisca. Es igual a onee-chan en todas sus facciones. Y Hinami se pregunta, ¿por qué dos personas tan parecidas, casi iguales, tienen que separarse?

\- Si sólo vas a llorar mejor vete. Eres cómo un dolor en el culo, niña de mierda.

No suaviza sus palabras, él no es así .Y de pronto, sucede

Ayato no puede hacer nada para detenerla, fue muy lento. Sus risillas se escuchan en ese hueco lugar y Ayato cree que el mundo para. Que las risas de Takizawa no se escuchan, que los palabreos de Naki pararon y que Tatara no da unas órdenes egoístas. Sólo escucha risas, risas infantiles. Que lo confunden, y agobia. Esa presión en el pecho le quema y se expande.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! –su voz enojada no se espera en salir de su garganta. No recuerda haber dicho ningún chiste. Aun así la mocosa no deja de reír, cómo si él le hubiera alegrado el día de alguna forma. Chista molesto dejándole en claro que su respuesta no le gusta.

\- L-lo siento – se disculpa y calma a la vez, su pecho palpita muy fuerte con el corazón acelerado. Lo sabe. Y no puede reaccionar a tiempo. Esa sonrisa llega de golpe y baja todas sus defensas. Un ataque vespertino de todo un veterano de guerra. E, irónicamente, en este caso es de una niña – Esque tu cara e-es igual a la de tu hermana cuando está enojada, es un alivio…

Ayato no sabe que decir.

 **Ayato… ¿Qué pasa?** Se pregunta. Nadie le responde, ni él sabe cómo

\- Tonterías…- muerde la palabra y se retira sin decir más.

Si Hinami hubiera agudizado el oído, habría escuchado los latidos fuertes del corazón del Kirishima. Pero no, sólo escuchó un "estúpida niña" no muy amigable. Por suerte para el Kirishima, Hinami no separa la vista de su espalda. Así no puede ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **…**

Es **cautivante.**

En todas sus facetas, incluso en las más efímeras y triviales. La manera en la que lee. Sus labios se frunces levemente cuando el villano aparece. Se curvan en una sonrisa cuando toda la lectura va a su gusto. Y los muerde cuando el libro está culminando.

Lo sabe, pues en cada lectura la observa sin descaro. Memoriza sus facciones, gestos y labios. Carnosos, suaves. De seguro son sabrosos.

Pero no puede probarlos, no.

No debe coger la manzana del árbol prohibido.

Porque si no será exiliado del Edén. Ella se iría a otro lado a leer esos pocos libros que Eto le da con una sonrisa burlona y un "¡Lee cuanto quieras Hinami-chan! Hasta que el libro –tu cordura- se acabe". Dejaría ese vacío en el pecho y esa sensación de opresión que quema se apagaría.

Porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, ese fuego también es muy agradable.

 **…**

Es **refulgente.**

El brillo de sus ojos que al principio fueron acuosos. Unos ojos que él, sin querer –ni pensar- los secaron con unas palabras soeces. Que sin querer lo terminaron empapando en confusiones, sentimientos nuevos que nunca planeó sentir, palabras cursis e infantinas que le venía a la mente de la nada. "Te quiero", desea salirse de sus labios.

Pero se lo traga, mastica y come. Cual carne humana.

Porque Hinami es un ave con las alas rotas que quiere emprender vuelo. Y él, un cazador. Uno que no entiende de razones y se guía por el instinto de supervivencia y la monotonía. Ayato Kirishima no quiere a nadie, no. Y se lo dejará bien en claro.

La llama. Ella alza la vista y lo ve con esos ojos curioso que le hacen flaquear las piernas levemente, sin llamar mucho la atención.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea Ayato-san?

\- N-nada, sólo deja de leer el voz alta–farfulla con enojo, sonrojado- Tu voz es molesta…

Mentira. Su voz es hermosa. Ja, ¿ahora se había vuelto un mentiroso? Donde quedó el Ayato que decía todo lo que pensaba. Ahora en cambio, se ha reducido a uno de esos idiotas que se atragantan las palabras frente a una chica. Pero Hinami no es cualquier chica, no.

Si lo fuera nunca se hubiera interesado en ella, de eso está seguro.

 **…**

Es **hermosa.**

Su sonrisa con dientes pulcros y bien cuidados. Que parecieran no haber desgarrado sangre, venas, arterias y huesos de seres, que si bien son unos monstruos, también sienten al igual que ellos. "Todos nos enamoramos Ayato-kun, los ghouls no son una excepción. Ya verás que encontrarás a la chica que acelere tu corazón a mil… más uno ¡Haha!".

La frase carcome su alma, mente y razón. El amor es para estúpidos, eso está comprobado.

No trae nada bueno. El aferrarte a una persona te trae dolor, su ida igual. El amor no está en su entorno, mucho menos, en su vida. Claro, hasta que ella llega con sus comentarios sobre personajes inexistentes de sus libros y su vida en esa cafetería, Ateiku si mal no recuerda. Sobre Irimi-san que hace cafés deliciosos, las historias sin sentido de Koma-san, que el jefe es muy amable con todos y la acogió como una hija.

-Touka onee-san es muy amable… aunque algo fácil de irritar.

La niña ríe bajito al recordar a la pelimorada. Le comenta con una sonrisa cómo es que le enseñó a hacer cafés de lo más ricos, que era su compañera de apartamento. Y muchas cosas más sobre lo increíble que es Touka onee-san.

Y Ayato no duda que lo sigue siendo.

 **…**

Es **perfecta.**

Para él, sólo para él. Porque Ayato Kirishima es egoísta con lo que le gusta, lo que lo cautiva y lo que le es bello – o bella- para su vista. Sus manos son tersas, sus labios lucen tan atractivos, sus ojos de niña se ven inocentes. Y él la desea, y esa presión lo ha incinerado hasta no poder, tanto que no le avergüenza decir esa frase asquerosa que le da amargura al paladar.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, Hinami.

Espera una respuesta sin paciencia. La ve con la duda tildada en sus ojos caoba, los labios entre abiertos. Temblorosos. Las manos le sudan mucho, está nervioso.

Y ella también.

\- Eh… a-ah verás Ayato-san es muy amable y todo eso. Es el hermanito de Touka onee-san y-

\- No me interesa quién soy, Hinami –le espeta con molestia- Quiero una respuesta.

 _Necesito una respuesta, te necesito._

No sabe que responder y los orbes celestes no aguantarán mucho. Lo sabe.

Porque Ayato-san es un alma libre y, si se tuviera que comparar, es más valiente que ella. Pero también es un alma rota, gélida; que debe mantener a distancia.

" _ **Hinami-chan, siempre has sido muy valiente"**_

-También me gustas, Ayato-san.

Quizá por eso sus labios se movieron solos.

Quizá por eso, sus labios se mueven al compás con los del Kirishima.

Él, un alma enamorada y confusa.

Ella, un alma solitaria y necesitada. De un sastre que cosa su corazón. Pues aunque no haya recibidos daños reales, le duele. Tanto que no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo.

Hinami abre lentamente los ojos. Lucen cansados, pero ya no con ese deje de tristeza. Frente a ella, Ayato le sonríe de manera burlesca mientras se relame los labios.

Ella sonríe.

Y poco a poco los hilos se van ajustando.


End file.
